


Knight In Shining Armor

by BewilderedSjipper



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, I'm not original at all, another coffee shop AU, like i said before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewilderedSjipper/pseuds/BewilderedSjipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, hey Strife,” I glance forward, the line still just as long as it was before. Minty’s coffee shop, usually such a warm and inviting place, becomes cold and awkward. “How’re you?”</p><p>“I’m- I’m good. Yourself?” </p><p>I try not to make it too obvious as I glance towards the front of the line again. What’s taking so long? “I’m fine.” I turn my body away, hoping he’ll get the idea that I don’t want to talk anymore. </p><p>(Kim is in an awkward situation and needs rescuing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight In Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so she doesn't need rescuing because she's Kim and Kim is a total badass but. I didn't know what else to title it.

“Oh, hey Strife,” I glance forward, the line still just as long as it was before. Minty’s coffee shop, usually such a warm and inviting place, becomes cold and awkward. “How’re you?”

“I’m- I’m good. Yourself?”

I try not to make it too obvious as I glance towards the front of the line again. _What’s taking so long?_ “I’m fine.” I turn my body away, hoping he’ll get the idea that I don’t want to talk anymore.

“So uh, what’re you up to?”

My lips press into a thin line. “Oh, y’know, just in line for a coffee.”

“Ah,” He nods, as if he never would have guessed that’s why I was here. “So-”

“Wow, this line sure moved a long ways.” A guy I’ve seen around campus but have never spoken to before walks up to me, a smile on his face. “Sorry it took me so long, I ran into Sjin.”

Confused about this guy’s intentions but thankful to have an excuse to end the conversation with Will, I wave a hand. “Oh it’s fine. I was just talking to Will.”

He turns to the aforementioned man. This stranger is only a few inches taller than Strife but much more intimidating. “Hey! I’m Duncan, don’t think we’ve met before.” This guy, Duncan, flicks blonde fringe out of his face and offers Will a hand.

Will straightens, tilting his head up ever so slightly. “William Strife. You can call me Will.”

“Nice to meet you, Will.”

Will’s composure cracks, just enough for me to see how nervous Duncan makes him. I nearly laugh out loud, barely managing to make it look like a cough. “Well uh, I’ll see you guys around.”

We both nod. I lift my hand, looking at the ground as I turn around. We take a step forward. One down, three to go. “Decided what we’re getting?”

My eyes scan the menu, the swirly letters and festive designs written on the chalkboards making it hard for me to read. “Uh,” I squint, the letters jumping around on the board. “Can you read off the list of teas for me?”

“Uh, yeah. I can do that. They have chamomile, mint blend, loose leaf, chai, and zen.”

I tap a finger against my lips, debating. We step forward. Two down, two to go. “Probably just get some chamomile.”

“Okay.” He looks around the small shop. “Go grab us that table,” He points to a table that has two plush chairs angled towards each other. “Before someone takes it.”

“O-okay?” I step out of line and make my way over, sitting down on the seat. The shop is packed with students. Some pour over books and frantically type away at their computer, others kick back with friends and unwind.

Tucking my feet up on the chair, I smile at Duncan. He waves back in response, moving forward as another customer is served. Strife stands behind him, his arms folded across his chest, burning holes into the back of Duncan’s head. Thankfully the only other person ahead of Duncan is served and then it’s his turn to order.

It doesn’t take long before Duncan is making his way over with two steaming mugs of tea. “Your tea.” He sets a blue mug in front of me, keeping the purple one for himself.

“Thank you,” I smile. “For everything.”

He nods, wrapping his hands around his mug. “You looked really uncomfortable. Who’s he?” Duncan tilts his head in the direction of the line.

I glance over but Strife is no longer in line. “He’s,” I pause, unsure of how to explain it. “We weren’t officially ‘going out’ but we were together? If that makes sense?”

He laughs, flicking his hair out of his eyes. “No, not really.”

I sigh, resting my chin on my palm. “I don’t really know either.”

“‘M sorry,” He mumbles into his drink.

Running a hand through my short black hair, I shrug. “Not your fault. Thanks again, by the way. You didn’t have to do that.”

He laughs again. “Well you can always repay me by going to dinner with me.”

I chuckle, tilting my head as I stare at this guy. HIs green eyes are full of hope. . _He_ is _pretty cute_ , _and I haven’t been on a proper date in ages._ I hum to myself. “Sure; why not?”


End file.
